


i'm headed straight for the castle

by wants2die



Series: those are the b a d l a n d s (we don't go there) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, Multi, POV Second Person, based on a halsey song, this is some half formed poetic bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you'll be a <i>queen</i>, and everyone will know your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm headed straight for the castle

**Author's Note:**

> hi children i love my mothers halsey and jenna joseph so i figured why not right

“this kingdom is _ours_ ,” they say. what can you do? frail and worthless.

the halls of your home are dark and dusty. they allow you to creep through them, a poor, lost serving girl, a fixture of the castle.

one day, you promise. one day you’ll fix this. you were never destined to be a princess, but one day you swear you’ll be something better. fuck destiny. you’ll be a _queen_ , and everyone will know your name.

* * *

they call you the dark queen. “this kingdom is ours,” you say. “it does not belong to them. this world belongs to you.”

for this, they call you cruel.

you don’t think that’s fair. you love this kingdom. you conquered it for them. how can they not see? they are blind and stupid, and you are unloved.

even now, you are still a lost serving girl, and fate is still not fair.

* * *

there is a boy made of sunshine who shows up outside of your castle one night, drenched and shivering. you welcome him in, and the halls feel less empty.

he calls himself joshua and he is beautiful. he teaches you that dark isn’t a bad thing. everyone is afraid of power like yours, of girls made from anger and wilderness. they try to contain you, package you up into a word, make you smaller so they have less to fear. you will not be packaged.

maybe you are too proud sometimes.

pride runs through your veins, thick as blood and twice as deadly. you are regal and arrogant and you will be damned before you apologize for it.

* * *

eventually you make joshua your king. he is everything you are not: sweet, kind, good. his heart is not corroded and his veins are dark only with love. they call him the white king.

maybe he is purer than you, more beautiful. he does not have your sharp edges and iron glares. he is soft and lovely, but he cannot rule a kingdom. this land has been yours since you were only a child, and you are just fierce enough to contain it.

joshua makes you sweeter, though. his sugar spreads like contaminant. and maybe you are grateful.

* * *

two years pass, and then there is another boy banging at your door. this boy's name is tyler, and he is no longer alone. you and joshua know he is special, and in time you learn that he kisses like sweet darkness, like ebony. he slots into place, completing your trifecta.

three years later, you and josh take him as your husband. the laws do not provide for this, but you say “fuck the laws, i'm in l o v e” and the word does not taste bitter on your tongue.

they do not nickname this one. the dark queen, the king of light, and tyler, beautiful tyler, unmarred. privately, you come up with many labels for him, but they are only shared in hushed whispers pressed against skin in the middle of the night. the king of love, you call him. the king of heart and soul and all such beautifully unbalanced things.

* * *

they are by your side when you die. josh holds your hand tight in his and tyler balls his fists in your shirt and sobs against you.

you were always too mean, but by god, you were loved. you came to learn that that meant more to you than your throne, your crown, your castle. for so long the walls of your castle protected you, kept you safe. it is not until later than you realize that instead of keeping everyone else out, all your defenses did was keep you in.

you have a great many regrets, but even more bountiful still is your pride. you did not die a good person, but you died a queen, and your head is held high. everyone knew your name. queen jenna,

the dark queen of the _badlands_.


End file.
